


Deified

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Female Characters, POV Female Character, Porn, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy visits Hermione at work. Smut on office furniture ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deified

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by hp_femsmut's summer drabble challenge.

A breathless moan burst out of Hermione and Pansy smirked into the other woman's neck, her tongue darting out to lap at the trail of sweat forming there.

Cool, calm, collected Hermione- always held together, never ruffled, a flawless argument always on the tip of her tongue- was currently sitting on the edge of her desk, skirt hiked to her waist, legs spread wide and wanton, calling upon every single deity she knew of.

Pansy took great pride in that. Hermione read _a lot_.

Not even bothering to remove Hermione's bra, Pansy sucked, hot and wet, on Hermione's left nipple- two months of the affair assured Pansy of its heightened sensitivity- biting down through the soft fabric to a breathless gasp of "Sweet, _Circe_!" as Hermione bucked into her fingers, even wilder now.

Pansy pulled Hermione closer to her with her free hand- ass nearly off the desk, the balance precarious- and twisted the three fingers inside Hermione to accommodate the perfect angle for her thumb to rub small circles on Hermione's clit.

This seemed to be all Hermione could take however, and she came with a breathless and spent, "_Goddess_" even as Pansy continued to draw out the last of her orgasm, fingers thrusting slowly.

Pansy smiled into the kiss she placed on Hermione's pliant lips as she slid her fingers in and out, slow as she could, accepting the deification with a magnanimous, "Well, yes."

Hermione didn't argue.


End file.
